(Un)successful Date
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Malam minggu? Sungguh malam terkutuk bagi Naruto yang notabene jomblo. Suatu malam minggu, Kiba berinisiatif mengenalkan Naruto pada seorang gadis yang membuat ia berkedip berkali-kali./"Maksudku, kau bertemu dengannya, lalu menanyakan nama, telpon, alamat, dan lain-lainnya. Bagaimana? Kurasa besok kalian bisa bertemu."/For #SDAnniv1/Humor!fail/Romance! alilbit/RnR? :D


Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**[Un]successful Date** © 2013

by MizuRaiNa

Naruto fanfiction dedicated for **#SDAnniv1**

Theme code **#Rintan**

* * *

**...**

_~Happy Reading~_

**...**

* * *

"Tak menarik."

"Drama murahan."

"Acara _reality show_ macam apa ini?"

Berulang kali _channel_ televisi yang ada di hadapan Naruto berganti disertai dengan gerutuan sebal dari bibirnya. Rasanya, malam ini adalah malam yang amat membosankan baginya.

"Kenapa malam minggu seperti ini acara televisi tak ada yang menarik?" Lagi-lagi ia menggerutu, mengubah _channel_ ke _channel_ lain. Kemudian, jempolnya yang sedari tadi memijit-mijit _remote_ secara _random_ kini terdiam sesaat ketika iris _sapphire_-nya mendapati tayangan tembak-menembak.

"Oh! Film _action_!"

Iris biru laut miliknya tampak lebih cerah. Ia bersemangat sekali melihat aksi seorang penjahat yang bergulingan sembari menembaki polisi yang mengejarnya.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan sampai tertembak!"

Tapi, namanya juga penjahat. Sang Tokoh Utama berhasil menumpasnya dengan sekali tembak. Padahal menurutnya penjahat yang mati atau tertangkap itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

"Huh, membosankan."

_Klik_

Naruto mematikan televisi. Ia sudah tak berminat menonton. Tubuhnya terlentang di sebuah sofa panjang yang tadi ia duduki, lalu berguling ke sana ke mari mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Ke mana sih dia?" Naruto melihat jam dinding yang posisinya kira-kira setengah meter di atas televisi. "jam tujuh malam belum datang juga," lanjutnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia yang dimaksud Naruto adalah teman seapartemennya. Teman yang sering sekali beradu mulut dengannya karena masalah sepele ataupun karena Naruto yang tak juga mendapatkan pacar. Hei, ia belum sekalipun berpacaran diusianya yang telah menginjak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun! Yah, berbagai macam alasan ia sebutkan untuk menyangkal dugaan teman-temannya kenapa ia tak pernah berpacaran. Parahnya, ia bahkan diragukan 'kelelakiannya'! _Well_, _well_, _well_, sebenarnya ia begitu karena ia tak bisa memikat para gadis.

Oh ya, kembali ke Naruto. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengambil ponsel. Namun ia urungkan karena ia tahu sendiri tak ada teman yang bisa diajak _sms_-an. Main _game_? Ia tak terlalu suka. Ugh, malam minggu benar-benar menyebalkan! Kenapa harus ada malam membosankan ini dalam seminggu? Pikirnya. Ia berdecih pelan.

_Guk guk guk_

Suara akamaru—anjing temannya yang sedari tadi menggulung diri di sofa kecil tak jauh dari Naruto—membuat ia memutar bola matanya. _Please_, gonggongan akamaru terdengar seperti meledeknya yang tak melakukan apa-apa—oke, itu menurutnya.

Detik kemudian, Naruto langsung mendudukkan dirinya mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Berhubung apartemen yang ia sewa terbilang kecil, pintu ruang tengah tertuju lurus dengan sofa yang didudukinya. Naruto menoleh, mengamati teman seapartemennya mesem-mesem sendiri sambil bersenandung ria.

_Dia sudah gila!_

"Oh, rupanya orang gila telah datang!" teriak Naruto sinis. Lelaki yang memiliki rambut coklat jabrik dan dua buah tato segitiga di pipinya itu mengabaikan ocehan Naruto dan malah meraih akamaru ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kesepian kutinggal?"

_Guk guk_! Akamaru menggonggong seolah membenarkan pertanyaan Kiba.

Kiba mengelus-ngelus akamaru dengan tatapan iba. "Kasihan sekali."

Naruto menatap interaksi Kiba dan akamaru dengan pandangan jengah. Mirip opera sabun yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada acara televisi yang ditontonnya tadi.

_Guk guk_

"Hah? Katamu kau lebih kasihan pada Naruto yang tak bisa berkencan di malam minggu? Ya! Kau benar sekali akamaru!" Kiba menyeringai, tatapan mengejek ia lemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Tak suka dengan ejekan Kiba yang secara tak langsung menyindirnya itu, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri secara kasar ke sofa empuk itu dan berdecih.

"Tch! Jangan mulai lagi, _**player**_," ucap Naruto dengan penekanan di kata _player_. Yeah, Kiba bisa dibilang _playboy_ cap kadal—err kelas kakap.

Kiba ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. Lengannya masih setia mengusap-usap kepala akamaru. "Ayolah Naruto. Sekali-kali kau keluar untuk berkencan. Kau tak mungkin 'kan menghabiskan masa mudamu tanpa perempuan?" ucap Kiba dengan nada prihatin. Naruto mencibir, tak setuju jika masa muda dihabiskan hanya untuk gadis, gadis, dan gadis.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Aku bukan _player_ sepertimu Kiba."

Lelaki yang masih memangku akamaru itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan melempar tatapan meremehkan.

"Oh ya? Bilang saja kau tak bisa memikat hati para gadis."

Ya, memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Tapi jelas Naruto tak mau terang-terangan mengakuinya. Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya dari iris Kiba dan mengambil _snack_ yang ada di meja di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

Kiba terkekeh geli. Siapa sih yang tak kenal Naruto yang notabene jomblo dari lahir?

"Kau jangan mengelak Naruto~ aku masih ingat saat kau mencoba mendekati satu gadis, kau dikira penguntit dan dia jadi jijik denganmu. Saat kau menebar senyummu yang terlihat kau malah cengar-cengir seperti orang tak waras. Saat kau mengerlingkan matamu pada para gadis, kau malah dikira sakit mata. Saat—"

"—diamlah!" perintah Naruto memotong perkataan Kiba. Cukup sudah lelaki itu membeberkan aibnya yang memalukan. Oke, ia akui. Ia memang tak bisa menarik perhatian para gadis.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kiba menghela napas panjang. Terlintas di pikirannya sebuah ide cemerlang—mungkin bisa terbilang konyol? "_By the way_, aku punya kenalan yang cantik. Mau aku kenalkan?"

Mulut Naruto terbuka sekejap lalu menutup lagi. Tawaran macam apa itu?

"Aku menolak. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja. Jangan kau kira aku mudah dibodohi Kiba!"

_Bukannya dia memang bodoh ya? _Kiba membatin dalam hati. Tentu saja ia tak mungkin menyuarakan kata hatinya atau rencananya akan gagal total.

"Aku tak bohong." Kiba mengangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengukir tanda _peace_. Sebuah cengiran—yang menutupi seringaian—terpampang di bibirnya. "kalau kau tak percaya, lihat ini!" Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, dengan sigap Naruto menerima ponsel temannya itu dan mendapati sebuah _wallpaper_ yang membuat matanya mengerjap beberapa kali.

_Glek_

Rambut hitam panjang menjuntai hingga punggung dengan ujung rambut sedikit keriting.

Iris hitam pekat yang begitu indah.

Bibir merah muda yang membuatnya ingin err—entahlah.

"Cantik, 'kan? Sudah kuduga kau akan tertarik!" pekik Kiba kegirangan sampai-sampai akamaru terguling dari pangkuannya ke kolong meja di depan sofa.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia penasaran juga dengan gadis cantik yang diam-diam membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat.

"Em, Kiba. Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto. Amarahnya menguap detik itu juga, membuat Kiba semakin melebarkan cengirannya.

"Kau mau tahu? Tanyakan saja padanya!"

"Hah?" Naruto tak mengerti. Alisnya sampai bertautan satu sama lain.

"Maksudku, kau bertemu dengannya, lalu menanyakan nama, telpon, alamat, dan lain-lainnya. Bagaimana? Kurasa besok kalian bisa bertemu."

"Besok ya ... tidak buruk juga."

Lelaki bertato segitiga di pipinya itu tersenyum penuh kegirangan. Ingin sekali ia bersorak sekencang mungkin.

_Kena kau!_ batin Kiba.

"Ok, aku mandi dulu. Jaga akamaru yaa~" Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala akamaru sesaat sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya.

_Guk guk_

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sudah dapat ditebak kawannya itu hendak berkencan di malam minggu seperti sekarang ini.

"Ck, dasar _player_."

* * *

**-oOo-**

* * *

Seperti yang direncanakan, Naruto akan berkencan—kata Kiba—dengan gadis cantik itu jam delapan di Taman Konoha. Kalian tahu? Saking terpikirkan gadis itu, ia tak bisa tidur semalaman. Bangun-bangun pukul setengah delapan pagi—itu pun dibangunkan Kiba. Setelah itu? Naruto benar-benar kebingungan dengan penampilannya.

Pakaian mana yang cocok ia pakai? Ia sampai mengubrak-abrik isi lemarinya yang ujung-ujungnya meminta pendapat Kiba yang sudah 'berpengalaman' dalam hal berkencan.

Apa senyumnya sudah super duper memesona? Yang ada malah cengiran lebar yang terptri di pantulan cermin yang ia lihat. Oh, ia bahkan mengumpat mengapa senyumnya tak se-_sexy_ Kiba atau semenarik Gaara—teman sekelasnya yang jarang tersenyum dan sekali tersenyum para gadis seketika menggelepar tak berdaya—atau seimut Sasori—temannya yang memiliki tampang _baby-face_.

Apa rambutnya terlalu jabrik? Oke, pertanyaan ini sudah melenceng jauh.

"Ingat, _dress_ biru muda. _Good luck_, Naruto!" ujar Kiba sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi dari apartemennya. Naruto mengangguk meng'iya'kan sembari mengingat-ingat ucapan Kiba itu.

Ia bersenandung riang sepanjang kakinya melangkah. Saat taman tinggal beberapa meter lagi, jantungnya berdentum tak karuan. Alirannya darahnya berdesir, menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Bayang-bayang foto gadis itu melekat di pikirannya. Apakah ini ... yang namanya jatuh cinta?

Naruto menggeleng pelan, ia mengatur napasnya dengan menghirup udara lamat-lamat. Sampai di taman, pohon-pohon _maple_ berwarna-warni menyambutnya. Merah, kuning, orange, coklat, bahkan ungu. Seperti hatinya saat ini—penuh warna.

Pandangannya mengedar, taman masih sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang sedang berjalan di jalanan kecil taman yang bertaburan daun _momiji_.

Naruto terpaku ketika melihat seorang gadis memakai _dress_ biru muda, duduk di bangku taman yang dinaungi pohon _maple_ berdaun lebat. Posisi gadis itu membelakanginya sehingga yang terlihat punggungnya yang bersender ke bangku taman dengan rambut sepunggung yang menjuntai indah. Daun-daun yang meranggas satu-persatu seakan menambah kesan latar yang memesona.

_Oh-my-god_! Jangan sampai jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat ini juga!

"Kau kenalan Kiba 'kan? Um, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Ia dapat melihat anggukan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya. Ah, rupanya gadis itu malu. Apakah jantungnya juga berdebar kencang seperti dirinya? _Well, _entahlah.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di samping gadis itu dengan rasa gugup menyertainya. Ia belum berani mengarahkan tatapannya untuk melihat gadis di sampingnya dan memilih menatap daun _maple_ yang berguguran. Sedangkan gadis itu sendiri, masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Mau tak mau, gadis ber-_dress_ biru muda itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

Sesaat, Naruto terkagum-kagum karena gadis itu lebih cantik aslinya daripada yang tertera di layar ponsel Kiba.

Tapi ...

Wajah itu serasa tak asing. Ia seakan pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu di mana entah dia lupa.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar saat ini juga.

Naruto terperangah. Bola matanya melebar. Suara yang ia dengar tak seperti suara gadis pada umumnya yang melengking atau lembut. Suara gadis itu berat, dan nge-_bass_. Diperhatikan baik-baik, dadanya pun tak menonjol alias datar. Lalu, tadi dia bilang apa? Uchiha Sasuke katanya? _Kouhai_ yang satu sekolah dengannya itu?!

_What the_—

Hampir saja Naruto pingsan di tempat. Namun kesadarannya masih tersisa dan ia menatap Sasuke dengan tingkat keheranan yang amat sangat. Hancur sudah harapan dan kencannya hari ini.

"Kenapa ... bisa?" tanya Naruto setengah sadar.

Gadis—ah bukan, lelaki yang memakai wig—itu mendengus lalu berdecih. Ia ingin sekali memaki setengah mati pada _senpai_-nya yang telah memaksanya melakukan hal ini.

"Kiba-_senpai_. Ia mengancamku."

Bola mata Naruto semakin membulat saking tak percaya. "Hah? Diancam?"

Sasuke sendiri bingung menceritakannya dari mana. Ia memutar otaknya, lalu mulai bersuara. "Intinya, aku kalah taruhan saat ektrakulikuler dan ia memaksaku memakai pakain perempuan. Ia memfotoku. Kemarin ia mengancam akan menyebarkan foto itu jika aku tak mengikuti keinginannya."

Oohhh jadi ini semua karena lelaki _playboy_ itu?

"Tch! Kiba sialan."

Sasuke mendengus, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang menyetujui taruhan Kiba siapa yang lebih banyak memasukkan bola basket ke dalam _ring_ selama tiga puluh detik. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka ternyata _senpai_ yang terlihat tak berminat main basket itu mampu melakukan _shoot_ lebih banyak daripadanya.

Naruto ikut terdiam. Suasana canggung menguasai keduanya. Walaupun Naruto sudah tahu gadis di sampingnya itu laki-laki, kenapa jantungnya masih berdetak tak karuan? Naruto mengusir jauh-jauh perasaan aneh dan menggelitik itu. Ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian dan pikirannya ke hal lain. Tak lama kemudian, ia tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah ide bersamaan dengan daun _maple_ berwarna merah yang jatuh ke pundaknya yang langsung ia singkirkan. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan iris _sapphire-_nya yang bersinar.

"Sasuke, aku bisa menghapus foto itu kalau kau mau," ucapnya penuh antusias. Bagi Naruto, mudah saja mengambil ponsel Kiba secara diam-diam lalu menghapus foto-foto bahkan mem-_format_ memorinya sekalipun. Toh ia seapartemen dengan Kiba.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya."Lalu?"

Lelaki bersurai kuning jabrik itu menyeringai. "Asal kau mau berjalan-jalan denganku sampai sore ini. Bagaimana?" Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto menelisik Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah. "dengan pakaian seperti itu."

WHAATT?

SYARAT MACAM APA ITUUU?!

Pilihan yang berat. Di satu sisi ia ingin foto itu hilang tak berbekas. Di sisi lain ia tak ingin menerima tawaran Naruto karena ia harus memakai pakaian seperti itu. Tapi, hanya sampai sore 'kan?

"Hn." Walau ragu, Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

Senyum sumringah disertai seringai terpatri di sudut-sudut bibir Naruto. Oh Naruto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Hanya ia dan _Kami-sama_ lah yang tahu maksud dari seringai tersembunyinya itu.

Satu hal lagi yang terlewat. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Kiba sedari tadi memerhatikan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke di balik pohon _maple_ besar yang tersedia bangku di bawahnya dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto dan Sasuke. Seringai lelaki itu semakin lebar.

_Kau bisa saja menghapus foto itu. Tapi lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan foto yang lebih menarik hari ini! Hahaha._

Yeah, Si Evil Kiba beraksi kembali!

* * *

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Yeaahhh selesaaaiiii!**

**Maaf ini gajenya ga ketulungan TAT**

**Soalnya kehabisan ide mau bikin apaan dan deadline SDAnniv1 tinggal menghitung jam! /gelindingan**

**Ampuni daku kalo temanya ga kerasa banget, otak buntu maaakkk TTwTT /diinjek**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~~**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
